


My Pretty Kitty Princess

by strauberry23



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cat Ears, F/M, Marichat, Marichat Week, day 2: cat costume, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strauberry23/pseuds/strauberry23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Marichat Week Day 2: Marinette is excited to show Chat that she can be a cat too, and Chat insists that she is still a princess no matter what</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Pretty Kitty Princess

“I have something to show you!” Marinette said suddenly, causing Chat to jump in surprise from the sudden break in the peaceful quiet they had been enjoying for the past few minutes. She pulled away from him, his hands falling from her hair along with the brush he still held in his hand. 

He watched from his place on her chaise as Marinette dashed over to her desk, pulling open a drawer and rummaging around inside. Soon she pulled something black out of it but hid whatever it was behind her back before he had a chance to get a good look at it. 

She practically skipped back over before kneeling in front of him on the chaise, facing him this time. The next thing he knew she was shoving something in his face while saying, “Tada!”

He leaned back a little, finally able to focus on what she was holding. One hand grasping each side, he saw a black furry headband with cat ears on top, obviously painstakingly made with care and attention to detail. 

He raised an eyebrow at her. “Sorry to break it to you princess, but I already have cat ears.”

Marinette started to giggle. “No silly, these are for me!”

Chat was taken aback. “For you?”

“Yup!” She reached up and put the headband on. “Now we can both be cats!” 

He could do nothing but stare at her. Her smile was so wide it took up half her face, eyes closed, hair loose behind her shoulders and swirling against the headband now placed on top of her head. She was adorable.

After a few moments of silence he realized he had yet to respond. He shook his head slightly before a smirk formed across his lips. “Very nice princess-“

“Nuhuh,” she interrupted, opening her eyes and lightly poking him in the nose. “I’m not a princess anymore, I’m a cat! Meow!” She mimicked the noise of a cat as she leaned forward onto her hands, like she was on all fours. He swore her adorableness would kill him one day.

“You make a very cute cat, my kitty princess,” he amended, “there’s just one problem.”

“What would that be?” she asked genuinely confused, tilting her head to the side, causing the headband to slip slightly.

Chat reached up to pluck it from her hair. “You’re not wearing your ears correctly, kitty princess. Let me fix it.”

Marinette held still as he placed the headband more securely into her hair, taking great care to make sure the strands fell around the hair accessory just so. He pulled away when he was satisfied before his eyes caught something shiny on her desk. 

He stood up, causing her to shoot him look of confusion. “Hold on!” he reassured. “Almost done, no peaking!” He walked over and picked up the object from her desk before returning, making sure her eyes were closed before bringing it from behind his back and setting it on her head, making sure it didn’t interfere with her ears and that her hair fell correctly around her beautiful face. 

“There! Now you really are a kitty princess.”

Marinette turned to look in the mirror leaning against the wall, finding not only her cat ears but also the tiara she was using as inspiration for a new design on top of her head, her hair falling over and around them as if the ears and crown belonged there. She was honestly impressed.

“Wow kitty, you did a fantastic job! I never knew you were so good with hair.”

“Well how do you think I get my hair to look good? I know it looks effortless but it takes a lot of work to get it this way.”

“Oh really?” she said as she shot him a disbelieving look from the corner of her eye.

“Yup!” he said proudly.

She turned back toward the mirror to admire his work again. “I think you just wanted to play with my hair some more,” she teased.

Chat shrugged, shifting until he was behind her and could look into the mirror too. “So? I’m a cat, I’m allowed to like hair.”

Her eyes meet his in the reflection. “Just don’t go biting it again, I’d rather not have kitty spit in my hair.”

Chat mocked gasped, a hand raising to his chest in indignation. “I would never!”

Marinette shot him a look through the mirror.

“Okay, I won’t today. It’s not my fault your hair looks so tasty,” he said reverently as he twirled a strand of her hair around one of his fingers.

She shook her head at his comment, causing the strand to fall from his fingers. “You’re such a silly kitty.”

With his hand now free, Chat trailed both of them around her waist as he hugged her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. “But I’m your silly kitty.”

Marinette smiled sweetly and nodded her head in agreement. “Yes, you’re my silly kitty.”

“And you’re my pretty kitty princess?” he asked, nuzzling her cheek with his while still holding her eyes in the mirror.

She giggled, the shaking of her shoulders causing his head to fall up and down with the movement. “Yes, of course.” 

Marinette turned her head so she could peck his cheek, her hand reaching up to hold the other side of face. Without letting her hand drop, she turned back to the mirror, her cheek smushed against his. They smiled at each other through the reflection, each admiring how adorable they looked together. The silly kitty and the pretty kitty princess. Who knew?

**Author's Note:**

> these two kill me i swear


End file.
